duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoshiro Kokujo
Kyoshiro Kokujo (黒城凶死郎) is a self-proclaimed "evil genius". He has very long hair and sharp teeth and wears an all-black leather outfit. Story Season 1 In season 1 of the anime, he one of the main antagonists of Shobu, along with Hakuoh later in the season. In order to be able to duel Hakuoh, he later defeats the temple guardian Makoto Aizen. The Master changes his mind about allowing him to duel Hakuoh, instead forcing him to duel Shobu. In that duel, he summoned Ballom, Master of Death , bringing the creature to the human world and turning the match into a kaijudo duel. However, he lost at the end and was blasted away by Armored Blaster Valdios , but wasn't severely injured, as he managed to go and watch Shobu's duel with Hakuoh. At the end of the match, Shobu asks him to join them, but he angrily refuses. Sacred Lands Kokujo's first appearence in the Sacred Lands season was when Jamira accidentally hit him and stole his deck. However, he couldn't master it and lost to Shobu, Kokujo taking it back. Later, he followed Shobu and Rekuta in the Darkness Civilization lands and defeated Maurice the Merciless at a hotspring spa. Afterwards he appeared to challenge Jack and Jake, but a possessed Giriel, Ghastly Warrior appeared out of nowhere and caused him to escape into the darkness civilization land along with Shobu and Rekuta. There they were about to get attacked by a Deathliger, Lion of Chaos , but Kokujo managed to tame it. Guided by Deathliger, the trio headed to an exit from the darkness civilization lands, but Jack and Jake were waiting for them there along with their gang of duelists. After defeating them, Kokujo and Shobu faced off the twins and managed to defeat them, despite them both using Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba. Near the final battle at the fire civilization lands, Shobu and Rekuta had to go find Kokujo, for they needed someone to use Schuka, Duke of Amnesia in order to stop the PLOOPs. Duel Masters Charge In Duel Masters Charge, Kokujo returns to participate in the tournament. He defeated Mimi Tasogare, but lost to Yumama before the semifinals started due to her luring him into a secret duel on the beach and then using her magic powers to knock him off when he was about to win. However, Kokujo returned at the tournament and faced Bura in a duel. Later, he faced off with El Rio and acquired Dorballom, Lord of Demons from him. He then showed up at Zakira's castle and faced off with Love and found out that he was one of those who lead an attack upon the "Shinigami" group, resulting in their deaths. The leader of the group, Kimera, was Kokujo's 'mother' as the group had found him as an orphan and she took care of him and loved him as her son. While remembering his past, Kokujo summons Dorballom, Lord of Demons and finishes off Love, thus avenging his family, but he still desires to kill Zakira as well. When he reached Zakira, he was forced to duel against White in a kaijudo duel. At the end of the epic battle, White summoned Alphadios, Lord of Spirits and cross-evolved it with Grand Cross Catastrophe while Kokujo cross-evolved his Ballom, Master of Death with Tsunami Catastrophe but could not further evolve it into Dorballom, Lord of Demons and White used his Alphadios to blast both him and his Ballom, making them disappear. However, Kokujo's final words announced his return: "Death Can't Die" Deck On Kokujo's first appearance he used a Darkness Civilization deck, but later started using the Water Civilization as well. Due to his relentless tactics, he has earned the nicknames of "Black Death" and "Shinigami". Season 1 In season one, he mainly used cards from the Kokujo's Darkness Deck and some of the following cards: *Ballom, Master of Death *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Gigargon *Gregorian Worm *Locomotiver *Snake Attack *Trox, General of Destruction Sacred Lands In Sacred Lands, Kokujo's deck was mostly focused on Darkness rush, his main card being Daidalos, General of Fury. *Marrow Ooze, the Twister *Propeller Mutant *Gachack, Mechanical Doll *Snake Attack *Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude *Daidalos, General of Fury *Mongrel Man *Schuka, Duke of Amnesia *Bloody Squito *Terror Pit *Critical Blade *Locomotiver *Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void *Trox, General of Destruction *Ballom, Master of Death Duel Masters Charge In Duel Masters Charge, Kokujo changed his deck constantly throughout the series. His tournament deck was mostly based on summoning Kejila, the Hidden Horror as fast as possible and then taking down the opponent's shields with its silent skill and the aid of Gajirabute, Vile Centurion. *Bloody Squito *Slash Charger *Gigamente *Zorvaz, the Bonecrusher *Kejila, the Hidden Horror *Proclamation of Death *Terror Pit *Ballom, Master of Death *Gajirabute, Vile Centurion *Propeller Mutant *Mongrel Man *Shadow Moon, Cursed Shade *Baira, the Hidden Lunatic After losing in the tournament, he came back to face Zakira's minions, his deck now based on Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit, but having a similar structure to his deck in season 2. *Propeller Mutant *Gachack, Mechanical Doll *Bloody Squito *Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void *Photocide, Lord of the Wastes *Terror Pit *Holy Awe *Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit *Fallen Monk of the Bloodstained Soil, Zahaku *Daidalos, General of Fury *Ballom, Master of Death When he acquired Dorballom, Lord of Demons, he began to add nature cards to his deck in order to summon it faster. *Faerie Life *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Soulswap *Skysword, the Savage Vizier *Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit *Daidalos, General of Fury *Fallen Monk of the Bloodstained Soil, Zahaku *Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon *Bloody Squito *Terror Pit *Lost Soul *Dorballom, Lord of Demons However, he changed his deck to a Water and Darkness deck featuring Cross Gears when he faced off against White in the episode, Death Can't Die. *Dorballom, Lord of Demons *Spiral Aura *Submarine Labor *Quake Staff *Tsunami Catastrophe *Dorberos, the Imprisoning Fiend *Deathblood, Mysterious Demon *Deklowaz's Brooch *Phantasm Clutch *Demonic Queen Meigas *Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *Mongrel Man *Terror Pit *Eureka Charger *Lost Soul *Daidalos, General of Fury *Ballom, Master of Death Duel Masters Zero During this season, Kokujo used cards from the DMC-38 Castle of Demon deck and some of the following cards: * Babelginus, Satanic Dragon * Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons * Bilgias, Hardened Demon of Hellfire * Bloody Squito * Wailing Shadow Belbetphlo * Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness * Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil * Olzekia, General of Decapitation Duel Masters Cross In Duel Masters Cross, Kokujo's deck was more of an extension of his Duel Masters Zero deck, with him adding some of the new Demon Commands such as Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord and Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade. *Aqua Surfer *Ballom, Master of Death *Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons *Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord *Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness *Bloody Squito *Corpse Charger *Daidalos, General of Fury *Darkness Southern *Death Smoke *Fuuma Garmagias *Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade *Grudge Gathering *Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *Maxval, Electro-Fuuma *Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil *Terror Pit Later in the series, he replaced the water cards from his deck with new Reaper cards such as: *Bell Hell De Bran, Battle Reaper *Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper *Dark Zekia, Reaper of Death *Death March, Reaper of Death *Dorballom, Lord of Demons *Fuuma Ravaal, the Reaper *XENOM, the Reaper King Duel Masters Cross Shock In Duel Masters Cross and Cross Shock, Kokujo added Reaper cards from the DMC-60 Eternal Death deck, as well as adding the Black Ganveet series of Psychic Creatures and some of the following: *Ballom, Master of Death *Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons *Ballom Monarch, the Dark Reaper King *Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise *Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier *Dark Strike SP *Dark Strike, Reaper Beast *Ganveet Blaster *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code *Bloody Squito x4 *Frost Specter, Shadow of Age4 *Gray Balloon, Shadow of Greed x4 *Grim Soul, Shadow of Reversal x4 *Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude4 *Marrow Ooze, the Twister x4 *Mongrel Man x4 *Proclamation of Death x4 *Shadow Moon, Cursed Shade x4 *Terror Pit x4 Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Anime Character Category:Season 1 Category:Sacred Lands Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Duel Masters Zero Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Manga Category:Duel Masters Comic Category:Star Cross